This invention relates to a stator vane span attachment for a gas turbine featuring a casing on which several stator vane spans are located.
Stator vanes of gas turbines are usually designed in the form of segments which are inserted in or fixed to a casing. Designs of the said type are shown in Specification U.S. Pat. No. 6,296,443 B1 by way of example.
The individual vane spans inserted in or attached to a casing must be supported in such a manner that they are retained in the axial direction of the aero gas turbine and in the circumferential direction of the casing. For this purpose, the vane spans possess, for example, legs or grooves which make the applicable positive fit with the casing, as mentioned in the above US Specification. During operation of the stator vane spans in a compressor, high mechanical loads and temperature changes are encountered which can affect the fits used for attachment. Vibrations can in this case occur, giving rise to the development of undesired noise and impairing the mechanical strength of the stator vane spans and their supports.